Blow Off Steam
by Animefangirl2
Summary: -One shot- We all have those days where everything is too overwhelming and you just have to...


**Blow Off Steam**

Disclaimer: I don't own Crescent Moon.

_**Summary: **We all have those days where everything is too overwhelming and you just have to…_

A/N: Weird, weird idea I came up with. But I still hope you all like it! Fluff abound, but warning of much OOCness. Then again, aren't we all out of character whenever we're under a lot of stress? Oh! And before I forget: Happy Belated Singles Awareness Day! A.k.a. Valentine's Day. Enjoy!

* * *

Too much homework.

Too many tests.

Too many projects.

Too many missions.

And _way_ too much stress!

Above were just some of the reasons why Mahiru was currently mopping the kitchen floor.

For the fifth or sixth time.

She wasn't really keeping track.

She knew she was wasting a lot of things. Such as soap, water, energy, and time. And she knew that Oboro would probably have to buy a new mop after this whole shenanigan. But she didn't care at the given moment. She needed something to focus on that wasn't remotely related to school or the Lunar Race.

It wasn't because she was angry at any of them or anything like that. She was just having one of those 'why me?' days.

Those days where it seems as if the entire world is out to get you and doesn't want you to succeed. When three of your teachers give you these huge assignments that take hours upon hours to finish. When two teachers tell you at the last minute that the unit test is the next day, and of course they're your hardest classes. And when your last teacher tells you to outline the next chapter which is about twenty pages with the tiniest font size known to mankind.

The unnatural grayish-brownish soapy water splashed over the sides of the bucket as Mahiru soaked the dying mop for about the hundredth time that day. Her hands were starting to wrinkle but she didn't mind at all. Just as long as no one interrupted her during the last twenty minutes of her cleaning hour, she was perfectly fine.

"Didn't you already mop the kitchen, like, two hours ago?"

Mahiru was going to kill Mitsuru.

The mop, however, was praising the tengu's interruption.

It took awhile for her to register what he'd said. Two hours ago? She'd been here for two hours? She only thought it had been forty minutes!

"Crap!"

Throwing the grateful mop aside in some random corner, Mahiru tried to make a dash for the stairs but ended up slipping on the obviously slippery floor.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the sharp impact her head would make with the linoleum floor. But it never came. Opening an eye, she found that she was being unromantically held in the arms of one Suou Mitsuru.

"Stupid girl," he growled out. "Don't you know you're not supposed to run on wet floors?"

Normally, Mahiru would've used this situation to her advantage and try to make the tengu come out of his stubborn shell. But she wasn't in the right of mind at the current time and instead blurted out, "Let me go, Mitsuru! I have tons of schoolwork to do! I don't have time to be messing around!"

Upon that some-what-perverted statement, out of nowhere popped the head of none other then Nozomu.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Mitsuru turned pale and then crimson while the vampire's comment had gone way over Mahiru's head.

Nozomu disappeared as quickly as he had come leaving the two in a very awkward situation.

At least it was for a certain tengu.

Noticing that Mahiru looked completely out of it, he waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Uh, Mahiru?"

No reaction.

Mahiru was _definitely_ off somewhere in Oz.

Sighing in utter frustration, Mitsuru flicked her ear and that finally pulled her out of la-la land.

"Ow! What was that for?" She rubbed her appendage as if his flicking _had_ hurt her, which it more then likely didn't.

"You had this far off look on your face and didn't respond to anything. I had to do something," was his compelling argument.

"Oh, well, thanks then!"

Mitsuru's eye twitched.

This girl's mood swings were really starting to creep him out.

Changing the subject, he asked, "So…you said something about a lot of school stuff earlier?"

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! I swear, I think my brain's turned to goop or something."

She was about to leave and head up to her room to start working on the massive pile of homework when she was stopped by somebody's arm.

"You're stressed out, aren't you?"

Baffled by Mitsuru's unusual caring voice, she simply nodded.

A smirk appeared on his face and he took a hold of her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"But - "

"It'll help you relax. Trust me."

And she did.

--

The soothing sound of the waves and seagulls reached her ears before their feet even made contact with the sand.

Once the winds had died down, Mahiru immediately threw off her shoes and ran to play in the ocean. When they icy water touched her toes, she just had to laugh.

And her laughter was more then enough to make him smile.

"Mitsuru! Come on in! The water's great!" She waved her arms to encourage him but he shook his head.

When she pouted in disappointment, Mitsuru gave her an explanation. "You enjoy it! It's your relaxation time!"

Her frown deepened and she ran over to him, kicking up sand behind her. She grabbed his arm and yanked it towards the direction of the ocean.

"Come on! I want you to have fun _with_ me! Besides, you wouldn't want to ruin my 'relaxation time', would you?"

He rolled his eyes at her by complied by taking off his own shoes and allowing her to push him to the water.

Thirty minutes later, they emerged completely drenched but laughing.

While walking back up to retrieve their deposited shoes, Mahiru had whispered, "Thank you, Mitsuru. This meant a lot."

The next thing she did surprised them both. She took hold of his hand and laced her fingers with his.

But the most surprising thing of all was that he didn't let go until they got home.

* * *

A/N: Weirdly weird, I know. But it was cute, right? Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot that was fueled by Twinkies and Diet Coke! Review por favor!

"The shape of an external heart has two points, two times where things collide. The shape of an internal heart is never ending and can last forever."

-Anonymous


End file.
